Akito my Heart
by Evil Irish Llama
Summary: Kyo and Tohru and Yuki have been friend's for quite a while and things are happening quickly. Plans will be revealed and hearts could be shattered if Akito decides to play along with the trio.
1. Thoughts of a Sickly Kitten

Silence of a calm April Friday morning was favorably invited into the Sohma's house. Upstairs, Tohru Honda lay peacefully in her bed, pink comforter around her shoulders. The birds chirped in her window, excited to see her, begging her to get up and give them their treat they received every morning. Tohru rolled over to face the window with the slowly gathering sounds of the birds, and smiled at them. She sat up, looking at the clock. 8:37 AM. Perfect. She had learned all the waking times of the Sohmas, and when they would usually wander down to the kitchen for breakfast.

She stood, giving the birds their treats, and it reminded her of Akito. If only he would accept the fact that she cared about him, and wanted him to live, maybe he would stop being so hateful. She sprinkled the rest onto the window sill, got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

At 8:50, she was just ready to set the table with salmon, some random vegetables, four bowls of miso soup, and a pot of rice when the eldest in the house, Shigure, came prowling in for food.

"Tohruuu, Im hungry. What's for breakfast?" he whined.

She turned, greeting him with her smile, famous in the Sohma family. "Well I'm about to serve breakfast, if you would like to sit down. We just need to wait for the others-"

"DAMNIT! We're out of milk again!" 8:53, Kyo was standing shirtless by the fridge, hair a mess and face flustered with frustration.

"Oh, good morning Kyo!" Tohru smiled, used to his random outbursts of anger.

"We're out of milk!" Kyo repeated, slamming the fridge door shut and taking his seat at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm going to the store today, so I'll pick some up then." She said frantically.

"Whatever." He replied.

8:56 sharp, Yuki entered the kitchen, half asleep and still a mess from being in bed, dressed sort of sloppily.

Tohru smiled at the sight of Yuki. "Good morning to you also, Yuki. Breakfast is ready!"

Yuki managed a 'thank you' and sat down as Shigure giggled at him. "Oh Yuki, you certainly aren't a morning person. Oh well, Tohru's wonderful cooking should wake you up," he sighed, "she truly is an angel. Thank you for this food!" He began to eat as Tohru tried to protest, but gave up as they all began eating.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" She asked, after a minute of eating in silence, surprisingly not awkward. She had been there so long that it didn't feel odd to eat, and not talk.

"I didn't sleep until early this morning. Oh Tohru, writing is such a bother sometimes." Shigure was at it again.

"Then why do you do it?" Yuki stated simply, eyes closed, holding a bowl of rice.

Shigure put one hand on his chest and the other in the air, dramatically. "Because, being a novelist allows you to make anything happen in the world of the written. Drama, tragedy, romance, love affairs-"

"Alright enough!" Kyo had a habit of interrupting people. He sat there for a moment, an odd expression on his face, then sneezed a twice into his hand.

Tohru glanced up at him. "Are you sick Kyo?"

He looked away, after wiping his hand on his pants with a digusted look on his face. "No, I'm fine it's just a cold or something." He stared at the floor.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "That's not true you stupid cat. You kept me up all night while you were coughing. That's what you get for spending so much time on the roof when it's cold out, idiot."

"UUGGHH YA DAMN RAT!" he stopped, bending over and coughing into his arm, avoiding his hand this time. Tohru got up and rushed to his side this time.

"Kyo, are you ok? Here drink this; it will make your throat feel better." She handed him a plain glass of ice water. Kyo took it from her, but noticed Yuki glaring at him before he drank any of it. He slammed the glass on the table, making Tohru jump, got up and went upstairs, slamming the door on the way up.

"Ueh…Kyo?" Tohru watched him go with concern.

Shigure shook his head, drinking tea from a clay cup. "I really wish he would be more gentle with the doors in my house. If he breaks one I'll make him fix it!"

Tohru got up, asking to be excused for a few moments. Yuki glanced up at her, more awake now. "You really shouldn't worry about him Miss Honda. He'll be fine, he's too stubborn to take any medication."

Tohru protested. "Maybe, but I really should try to give him something." She got up, heading to the fridge, finding about one glass of milk in the very back of the fridge, and followed Kyo to his room. She made a stop in the bathroom for some cough medication, leaving Yuki and Shigure at the table, in admiration her concern for all living things, even a stupid cat like Kyo, in Yuki's eyes.

Tohru knocked on Kyo's door, quietly asking if she could come in. She heard a grunt in response, signaling an invitation. Kyo sat by the door sized window on the far side of his room, staring outside, not looking away as she entered the room.

"I, well, I brought you some cough medication, and some milk too! I found some in the very back of the fridge, just enough for one glass full. The cough syrup might not taste very good." She kneeled beside him, a small smile across her face.

He turned, accepting the gesture of her kindness. He took the meds, and drank some of the milk, not a sign of complaints emanating from him. He turned his head back toward the window, staying quiet.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well." She looked at him, the morning sun shining on the side of his body, allowing his shadow to fall onto her lap.

He turned to face her, his face flustered, a bit of red returning to his pale face. He snapped at her. "I feel fine!" He stopped quickly, color adding to his already red face. "Well, I just haven't been sick in a while. You don't have to apologize like it's your fault or anything."

Tohru smiled at him, sending Kyo into think mode. _How can she always seem to take care of me? She just always seems to know what to do, or say at the right times. I can't help but -_

"Would you like to come down and finish breakfast?" Her voice broke Kyo out of his thoughts. He surprisingly gave her a smile and stood, offering a hand to help her up. She blushed a little at the sight of Kyo's kindness and offer of help and took his hand. As he pulled her to her feet, she was lighter then he expected and as a surprise to both of them, he pulled her close to his body. As a result, his face only a few inches from hers and hands still locked together. They were quiet for a cherished moment, both faces red but it was broken by Kyo's sudden intense cough, causing him to kneel down. He coughed into his free hand, slowly releasing Tohru's hand from his other. His eyes opened wide, as a sudden poof of orange smoke filled the air, showing an orange cat lying on the floor curled up when the smoke cleared. Tohru gasped, picking him and his clothes up, putting him on the bed under the covers, so only the kitty's head showed. It will be less revealing when he changed back.

"Hold on Kyo, I'll go call Hatori to come check on you, just stay in bed ok?" She stuttered and rushed downstairs to the phone.


	2. Suggestions from a Lech

Hello! This is my first fanfiction post, and so i know a little bit about it. laughs Anyway, this is my second chapter of this story, and Im happy Its turning out great, a lot of short chapters, but oh well. So, yes, as we all know goes sarcastic I own Fruits Basket and allit's charactors, so I can freely pet, grope, glomp, amd make Hatori mybitch ifI want to. No, I'm kidding. I don't own them, or anything about FB besides this story. But I'll make him my bitch if I want to anyway. HAHA! Enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

Hatori slid the thin rice-paper open, stopping at the suspicious quiet in the obnoxious Shigure's house. He took one step in and was attacked.

"Oh Hatori, it's horrible! Kyo's fallen ill, and poor Tohru has done all she can to take care of him. Can you save this weak cat's life?" Shigure followed him up the stairs, babbling about nothing at all.

"Shut up, you idiot." He calmly stated, aggravated, as he entered Kyo's room.

"Kyo's going to die? Oh no! Oh no, oh no this is horrible! Tohruuu, Kyo's going to die!" A small blonde haired boy suddenly popped into the picture, panicking over the fake situation. Momiji Sohma had followed Hatori to Shigure's house, being in the care of Hatori for the day. Hatori took care of the small boy often. Some of the others simply shrugged it off, thinking it was just another job for him to take care of. The all thought Hatori as a simple hard working man. Tohru on the other hand thought of his care as a way of expressing his sorrow for having to erase the boy's young mother's memories of her only son. He knew it hurt Momiji, so he was doing all he could to willingly repent.

"Momij, be quiet and keep Tohru company. Shigure, keep quiet before you cause any more ruckus about this house." Hatori said, emotionless.

Shigure pouted and Momiji bounced off in his little rabbit like ways to giggle and laugh with the one who healed his painful heart.

Kyo had changed back, Tohru by his side. He didn't look all to pleased.

"Oh so when Tohru's sick everyone comes and visits her, 'what's wrong Tohru, are you feeling ok Tohru' but when I'm sick, the only person who comes is -this- damn bastard and that annoying brat!"

"Kyo, calm down, you might hurt yourself if you over do anything" Tohru pleaded.

"Yeah Kyo, you don't want to get any more sick than you already are. Listen to Tohru!" Momiji said, annoying Kyo even more.

Hatori sat next to him, pulling out his supplies. "Yes, it would do you good to be quiet and rest. Here, drink this." He handed him some medication, basically the same kind Tohru gave him, but he gagged this time. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He yelled.

Tohru looked at the label of the bottle. _It's the same kind. But when I gave it to him, he didn't even make an expression of disgust. I wonder why?_

Hatori gave him a glass of milk. "Here, I brought you over some milk. Tohru said you were out, so I bought some on the way here." he glanced at Tohru. "No charge. Kyo, I suggest you stop being so stubborn, quiet down and get some rest. Now one more thing, sit still and stop being such pain." He pulled out a needle with fluids in it.

"Oooh no, you aren't giving me any shots or anything, I don't like needles!" He backed up against his headboard on his bed, trying to escape the terror off a shot.

"Kyo," Tohru took his hand, deliberately extending his arm a little, smiling "it's ok, it won't hurt all that much."

He looked at her face, her smile, blushing to the fact that she took his hand. Before he knew it, Hatori was putting a bandage on Kyo's arm and standing up, putting his black coat back on. "Now stay in bed until Tohru says you can get up and move about. Call me if you need anything else." With that, he left.

Kyo looked down at his arm when Hatori left, confused at what just happened.

Momiji laughed "Kyo's got the hots for Tohru!" It sent kyo into a rage, his face strawberry red. "SHUT UP, WHO ASKED YOU?" He looked up at Shigure's giggling. "Oh Kyo, you're so susceptible to Tohru. You didn't even notice he gave you the shot!"

"Ugh, shut up! At least I don't cry and whine like you do!" Kyo rested back down on the headboard, crossing his arms. Tohru smiled at there small argument. She looked at his clock.

"Oh, well when 3 o'clock comes around, maybe someone would like to come to the store with me?" Tohru said, as she thought for a moment. Yuki slid the door of the cat's room open to join the others. He spoke before anyone else could.

"I would love to, Miss Honda." He smiled. He avoided Kyo, not caring about his health.

Tohru smiled. "Alright!"

A shout to Momiji was heard from downstairs, as Hatori was sick of waiting for the rabbit. "Oh Tohru, will you come with me? Please will you, oh please?" Momiji pleaded.

Tohru laughed "Well I can come downstairs with you, but I need to stay home and get some work done today."

"Okaaay!" Momiji giggled and grabbed Tohru's arm, pulling her out the door before Kyo had a chance to object, hard as he may try. Yuki fallowed them down the stairs, leaving Shigure and Kyo alone in the room.

"You know… Akito has noticed." Shigure switched out of his flirty usual self to a serious attitude worth catching Kyo's attention. He was stubborn to pretend he didn't know what Shigure was talking about.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned Shigure's knowledge.

"It means you must cooperate if you want her safety. Or, more or less, her company." He was solemn, knowing that many things could come upon their friendly relationship. "You know you could ask for help, but I highly doubt it's in your nature to. So I almost won't suggest it. But I do, so you might as well use it. My advice… is go with what you think will hurt less." He turned to go, opening the door, and saying his last words before he took his leave. "And I don't exactly mean physically." With that, he left, leaving Kyo to ponder his decision of love or life.


	3. Expressions of a Prince

Hello, and welcome to the 3rd chapter! This chapter is actually a little longer then the rest, it verysa little. Like, the next chapter is actually kind of short. Anyway, Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Again I say, I don't own fruits basket, blah blah blah.

* * *

Yuki walked through the door carrying grocery bags, Tohru by his side, talking lightly as they put the food away in the kitchen. It was around 3: 30 pm, and they had bought plenty of food for the next week or so.

"Thank you for going with me to shop Yuki, it was helpful and very kind of you!" Tohru thanked him as she put the salmon into the refrigerator.

"No problem Miss Honda. Besides, it's better then staying home with that stupid cat all day." His tone of voice changed at the end of his sentence.

Tohru gave a warm smile and told him she was heading up to Kyo's room to give him a check up, milk and meds. She was about half way to the stairs when the house shook a little, and the door flung open, jumping Tohru two feet in the air, almost spilling the milk all over the place..

"OH TOURU, TOHRU! IS IT TRUE?" It was Kagura Sohma, obviously referring to Kyo's health. "Is it true my Kyo is sick?"

Tohru smiled at her, holding a tray full of medicine. "Hello Kagura. Yes, I'm sad to say it is. But he'll be fine with some rest overnight. Would you like to take this up to him and say hello?"

In an instant Kagura's arms were around her neck. "Oh yes, thank you, thank you!" She zoomed upstairs, leaving Tohru in the dust of her movement. "Just be… careful" She sweat dropped, an awkward smile on her face, hearing a surprised and frustrated Kyo yelling at Kagura, asking what she was doing here.

Tohru was busy overcoming one visitor when she turned around to be yet again surprised with another. Ayame Sohma's laugh and Yuki's frustrated voice of argument filling the house.

"Oh brother, don't seem so angered! I know you must be just too engulfed in the matchless love of your older brother to show any emotion but frustration from not being able to over come it! Well I must say that's quite alright; I didn't exactly come to see you anyway. But I admit it was wonderful to know you enjoyed seeing me! Oh dear princess I didn't even see you there." He rushed over to Tohru's side, holding her hand with all his glory. "And how are you my flower, are you being watered and nurtured well in this house full of stuffy men? Oh my listen to me ramble about unimportant things when there are matters to attend to! Well, ta ta princess, oh and brother, treat her well or I shall have to take your place…" He was left in the background with bandages on his head laughing his famous laugh, still talking to himself.

"Wishful thinking brother." He was already taking Tohru by the hand, leading her out the door. "I'm going to my secret base; would you like to join me?"

Tohru was still standing in one spot, confused at everything that happened at once. "Everything's happening so fast!" She looked at Yuki, a determined look on her face. "Ah, yes, I would love to!"

Ayame was suddenly behind her, putting the hairs on her head on end. "Ahhh, the romance of the younger ages. So beautiful!" He laughed, bounding off to find Shigure, ignoring Yuki's threats and demands for him to stop his nonsense. Tohru grabbed her light jacket, laughing a little, joining the flustered Yuki for a walk to the garden.

In the mean time, Kyo was sitting quietly next to the window again, listening to Kagura reluctantly, rubbing his face where it was swollen from a punch in the cheek given to him gracefully from the over-caring lover that visited him.

"Oh Kyo, I hope you get better. I was so upset, I bought you a present!" She opened her small orange cat back pack, pulling out a small white ornament, placing it in front of him. Kyo turned his head to find a small porcelain rice ball, and Kagura at the door, her back to him, hand on the door frame.

"She really cares for you." She turned to go out the door, stopped by Kyo's demand to wait.

"You came all this way just to tell me that didn't you?" He stared at the ornament.

"I'll come see you again soon!" Kagura stated, smiling in the hall, walking away and downstairs, leaving Kyo to sit in silence.

He picked up the little rice ball, examining it and thinking about the person he knew he cared for, wishing he could only show it.

_I can't.If that damn bastard Akito found out he would probably demand Tohru out house and not let her return, not to mention hurt her in some way. Why is everyone telling me this anyway? They know something I don't. DAMNIT! _He punched the floor, so much less power deriving from it then normal.

He stood weakly, not sure what to make of himself. He thought of what Kagura said. It was clear he cared as well.

Kagura walked past Ayame and Shigure in the living room, sitting at the table on the floor under the light heater. She smiled at them, explaining her visit, and when she would be back.

"That's fine with me. We'll see you soon then." Shigure gave her a goodbye and turned back to Ayame, both of them being uncommonly serious for their personalities. revising

"So do you think we should call Haa-san over here? With Akito wanting to see her, don't you think we should get his advice?" Ayame leaned in, holding his warm tea in a clay cup in both hands, sitting across from Shigure. He on the other hand, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I don't know; it might not be a good idea. Haa-san is a busy person, and he might not appreciate being called over for something like this. He was already over here today, you know; to check on Kyo."

"Ah yes, lucky Kyo, how's he doing?" He snapped out of his serious streak.

"Just fine, Tohru's taken fine care of him as usual. I think she's quiet fond of him; more then the others, if you know what I mean."

Ayame laughed a meaningful but quiet laugh. "Ah yes, I do. You and I more than anyone else, I would think. I think Akito suspects it, though. And personally I think that's the exact reason he's calling Tohru to him." He winked at Shigure, then sipped his tea, getting back to the subject. "So, should we call Haa-san?"

Shigure automatically came to the opposite conclusion then before. "Why of course my friend. He knows most about Akito then a lot of us. And, already being through a separation from a loved one, he knows what its like. If my theory is correct, Akito plans to make Tohru's emotions toward Kyo apparent to her, then say something around the lines of what he said to Kana, and forbid the relationship they would want to begin, after a while of it progressing. And all as a plan to have Tohru leave the Sohmas for good." Ayame looked at him with concern pure as crystal. He was quiet for a moment.  
"Well being the bias big brother I am, I can't help but want the princess with my little brother, but lucky Kyo must live up to his name."

Shigure laughed a little, but decided to share his thoughts with his childhood friend and relative. "Honestly… I think that if Tohru gets Akito to open up to her, that may… lift the curse." He said the three last words in particular care and pronunciation. Ayame's eyes widened.

"Oh…oh my. You really think so?"

Shigure nodded. "Shall we call Haa-san and share this information? I'll ask him to accompany me to stand outside the hall tomorrow while she visits with Akito. Things may get rough..." He started his thinking as Ayame stood.

"Yes then. I'll have him come over immediately. Nothing hurts my little princess." He zoomed over to the phone, explaining the whole thing to his good friend, and setting plans for a visit to talk with Tohru.

"Where is she now?" Asked Hatori.

"Oh, she's on a fantasy date with Yuki at his secret base, whatever that is. When Shigure and I were young that was something like a "playhouse", but Yuki and I are much different as you know. Oh my, ahahaha, I can only imagine what he's up to!"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, you should hope that she is there before or only soon after I get there." He hung up, with the note that Yuki was much different then Ayame, and the thought of having a house for all his play sessions with different girlfriends as secret base was not in his nature.

And it wasn't. For Yuki and Tohru were resting on the rocks sitting next to the garden, gloves on and bucket of weeds at their side. They had been there for almost an hour, picking weeds and planting some of the other vegetables Tohru had picked out at the grocery store.

"Do you think that any of the vegetables will be ready to eat by the end of this short break? I'd like to make a nice dinner with before we go back to school." Tohru glanced at him, wishing that they might.

"I think the miso might be ready, maybe even the leeks. But that would probably be it." He continued thinking, and decided school would be a good subject to bring up. "How are you doing in school? Now that you mention it, I have some student council work to do once we get back to the house. How are your grades?" He implied help if needed.

Tohru looked at the sky with a smile on her face. "I'm doing so much better this year, now that you're here to help me. I know that I can go to you if I need help, and you'll explain it to me even though you have your own work to do." She laughed and shut her eyes, basking her face in the sun. "I'm so grateful!"

Yuki studied her as the sun shone brilliantly onto her face, focusing on her light complexion. He had completely opened his heart and broken soul to her, without even trying to resist her call. He had placed it in her hands to calm when he was overworked, or stressed by the life he lead. He was forever grateful to her. _This stupid curse. If it wasn't for it I would have swept her off her feet and taken her for myself a long time ago. And that bastard Akito…_

"You know, it's funny. It's been all this time, and I still remember all the small things my mom used to tell me. It's hard to believe next month it will be two years since she died. She used to tell me that my outfits were cute, and then tell me later she said it to make me smile, because seeing my smile gave her confidence that I could go on if I ever had to be away from her. If only she knew how much I smile now, she would be so happy." Tohru glanced at Yuki, leaning back as she watched the sun go down.

Yuki watched her, his respect and love for her running genuinely deep. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of her, had her chin in his hand, and was kissing the corner of her lips.

Tohru jumped in her clothes; face fiery red, making a breathy noise in shock of his actions, not sure in any means of what to do. She stood in one spot, as Yuki stood up straight, smiling. He offered a hand, to help her up, making her mind flash to Kyo, and how her heart had skipped its beats by a simple glance from his golden slit eyes. She shot back to where Yuki was standing in front of her, jumping up and stuttering as she covered her face with her hands, hiding the brick red color of her cheeks.

Yuki smiled and laughed, starting back to the house. "I'm hungry Miss Honda. We should head back for dinner." And with that he left her to think about what just happened.

When they arrived home, they were surprised to see Hatori, Ayame and Shigure all at the table, drinking tea and looking serious.

"Tohru, may we barrow you for a few moments?" Hatori looked at her with all seriousness, his usual professional expression spread across his face.

Tohru stopped, hanging up her jacket without really looking, still flushed from her moment at the garden. "Oh, yes, of course!" She walked over, taking a seat facing all three of them, all of them sitting at one side of the square table. Yuki glared at Shigure, as if to threaten him to be gentle. With that, he walked upstairs to his room to work on the student council work he mentioned.

Hatori calmly turned to face Tohru, who was in front of him. She was to Shigure's left and Ayame's right; Shigure being to Hatori's left, and Ayame being to his right, and so on. He sipped his tea, and then began. "Alright, straight to the point, shall we? Akito wishes to have a meeting with you on tomorrow at 1 o'clock sharp, on his own. I suppose he's interested in something he has heard, but it's none of my business so I don't know the details. Shigure and I are to accompany you and will stand in the hall outside the room."

Tohru was surprised and a little uneasy at the idea, but went along with it without protest. Shigure noticed her nervousness, and spoke up. "Now, now, there's nothing to worry about. Que' sahra sahra as I say!" He giggled. "If anything happens, we'll be there in a flash to prevent it. No need to worry, my flower." Though his words eased her a little, it didn't get rid of the anticipation of the visit. She was worried, but not that she would get hurt by the invitation, but that he wouldn't realize that she cared by the end of the talk they would have.

"There, there princess, I don't have much to do with Akito but I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine." Ayame leaned over and took her hand.

"Stop it Ayame. Tohru, Akito most likely wished to speak with you about something that is going on in this household. I suggest you are truthful, and don't speak unless you have to, or are asked a question. That's the way Akito likes it." Hatori finished his drink, standing. "Now, I'm going home for the last time today. I'll go check on Kyo, and I will leave. Ayame, you're coming with me."

He looked at Tohru, and even gave her an encouraging smile. "We will be there in case anything happens. Don't worry about it. Get some sleep, and continue living regularly until we see each other tomorrow." With that, he checked on Kyo, and a few minutes later, Ayame had said his dramatic goodbyes to everyone, including his brother, and they were gone.


	4. Emotions of a Blooming Flower

Hello, welcome back to my story! This chapter is a little longer,and the endwas really hard because it was out of those two's charactors ...eh. Lol! Anyway, enjoy, thank you so much for the reveiws! You will really like this chapter if you like romance between Tohru and Kyo. Big, Big important scene. Hehe! Enjoy!

* * *

One o'clock of the next day didn't come soon for Tohru. She spent all night wondering about the visit she would have to pay to Akito the next morning. Her few dreams flashed in her mind, and she clasped her eyes shut as she remembered the terrible images of Hatori's blood dripping before her eyes. She shuddered and opened her eyes again, and thanked Shigure for opening the door for the two of them.

Hatori was resting on the wall smoking a cigarette and waiting for their arrival. He pushed himself off the wall with his foot at the sight of them, crushing the smoke into the ground. "Are you ready, Tohru?" He asked calmly.

She stood there and took a deep breath. Her nice spring coat was over a white sweater that matched a light blue flowered knee length skirt, making her look fragile and feminine. She nodded to the ground, silently admitting her nervousness.

"Then come with us." Shigure lead the way, leaving Hatori by his side and Tohru to trail behind tensely in back of them. Their footsteps echoed in the hall as they reached the door. Shigure entered announcing her arrival and stood back making way for Tohru. She glanced at him, and got a look in return that seemed to tell her they would be right behind the doors if anything were to start. She stepped forward and stood in the middle of the room, Akito in the door to the porch looking outwards.

"Sit down." He said, sounding vaguely demanding. After this, there was the usual silence that took place when a visit with Akito was arranged, until he shattered it with a shocking question of love or hate.

"Do you love any of the Sohmas?" He was straight forward and blunt. He was to get straight to the point.

Tohru was shocked at this question, and couldn't answer it for a few minutes. "I don't know."

Akito chuckled. "You don't know? Are you sure? You've been with a family full of 10 men, and you haven't fallen in love yet? Surely you must feel something for someone." He turned and approached her, running two fingers down her face to the spot where Yuki had planted a kiss the day before, and lifted her chin to his face. "Say my Yuki, perhaps?" He stared her in the eyes, distributing intimidation through her veins. He thrusted her chin aside, forcing her face to the side of the room, as she then stared at the floor.

"Or even as a guess, that stupid cat. He has been such a foolish creature to have fallen in love with a girl who does not return his emotions. Even my Yuki has been trapped in your eyes once before, Miss Tohru Honda."

He held out his hand when he stopped at the porch once again. It was crooked and odd shaped from being thin and ill. He was calling the birds; one or two landed on his fingers and side of his hand. "Kyo has unsighted yet deep feelings for you, little girl. Haven't you realized that after all this time you long to return them? That's what he truly wants; that is what would bring his happiness… And we all know you only want everyone to be happy. Isn't that the case?" He waited for a reply but when he was answered with silence, he repeated himself in a very rough tone.

"Isn't it?" He yelled

Tohru flinched at his raised voice and heard movement on the other side of the door as she managed a response. "Yes, yes it is!" She was on her knees, squeezing her skirt in her fingers. Akito shot a stare at the door, not wanting to have them enter. He settled, staring outside into the day. "So; is it Kyo, who you have fallen for? I think I'm correct." His words had meaning, sending notions through Tohru's head.

_Mom… Mom why aren't you here? You would know what to do. His eyes… That time, it sent chills down my spine from just being that close. My heart is opening up to all these charming men, and especially him. What is love like? How did you feel towards dad? What do I do? I need to follow my heart, but what does it want?_

Tohru answered him after a moment of thoughts. "I can't tell you that Akito. I'm sorry." She was forgiven with a frightful laugh.

"I'll give you time to think about it then! Now that it's at your attention, you should find it easy to agree. Hatori! Shigure! Come in here at once." He was obeyed, the two kneeling before him slightly behind Tohru, who was quiet. "I give you one day. Not a long time to decide that you love someone."

He said that with confidence, as if to know she loved the being already.

"I demand you here tomorrow morning, bright and early 9 o'clock to tell me your answer." His eyes stayed the same: expressionless, but his lips were being tugged at by the slightest insane smile, unnoticeable as it was. He added a demand of their leave in company of the last. They stood, gave their respects to him, and walked out the door.

The silence was very strong as they walked out of the main house. Hatori spoke with them at the exit, making the same plans for tomorrow as today, only earlier at 9. They said their goodbyes and departed from him, the other two opening the doors to the outside. Shigure shut the door, turning back around to see Tohru motionless with shock at the sight of Kyo jumping from a tree branch with the cat skills of landing perfectly on- in his case two- feet, like it was nothing at all. He walked to Tohru, standing in front of her.

"Why are you visiting this bastard, and what did he do to you? Are you ok? …What happened?" He asked, aggravated.

She stared at him, the conversation with Akito running through her mind.

_Do I love him?_

The question was ringing in her ears over and over, the answer so un-apparent it left her silent.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" He got up in her face, making her come back to reality. She was startled, still stiff from Akito's presence.

Kyo hesitated. "What's wrong with you? What happened? Damnit Shigure, tell me what happened!"

"It was nothing, don't worry. Nothing happened. I was just thinking." She interrupted before Shigure could answer. "Why are you here, your supposed to be sick, and in bed! Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just hungry, so hurry up and cook something to eat will ya?" He turned and started walking to the house, as Tohru began to follow. Shigure watched them go.

_It will all become clear soon; for Tohru, and for us. Akito's plan won't work for long._

They arrived at the house, and not many words were spoken between any of them. Kyo was still in the blue about what was going on, and how Tohru had been watching his every move. It wasn't very late, but it was darker then normal, seeming how the clouds were covering the sun in thick layers, showing signs of a storm. Kyo was sluggish and quiet as he entered the kitchen for some milk, dropping the glass as it shattered on the floor.

"Damnit… this sucks. I hate this weather. It takes all the strength right outta me." He put his head in his hand, frustrated.

"What strength do you have anyway?" Yuki walked in, starting the daily argument.

Kyo started to yell back but had to lean against the counter for support and grunted a response instead.

Tohru jumped to assistance for the glass on the floor so he wouldn't step on it. "Let me get that. I'd help you stand, but that wouldn't work."

Kyo looked away "I don't need your help. I'll be upstairs." He plotted into the hall and dragged himself to his room, falling onto his bed. His head was spinning and stomach was weak. He curled up like a kitten, thoughts of what happened at the main house stuck in his head.

In the kitchen Tohru was sweeping up the glass as Yuki looked at Shigure with worries. He waited until Tohru left the room to explain what had happened; how Yuki wouldn't like the results of the talk Akito had with the girl, how he awakening her emotions for the rat's enemy. Yuki glared at him with disgust like it was entirely his fault, and turned to walk out the room, leaving Shigure alone. He stood there and pondered what exactly Akito had planned for the family he kept alive simply by breathing. He couldn't help but wonder if Yuki had anything to do with Akito's plans; if he was involved somehow. He was almost sure of it, but decided to keep his mouth shut until it was truth.

He would watch her tonight; make sure she does the things she is supposed to do according to their leader, and hope things turn out the way he planned in his head; to crush Akito's hopes with his own over powering schemes.

Tohru headed upstairs that night around 9:30, gathering all her courage to approach Kyo. She had to take responsibility and find out what her true feelings were for him, and that meant being around him. She stood outside his door which was open a little. She knocked lightly and waited for an answer, but failed to hear one. She knocked again, waited and failed again, so began to walk away when she noticed the open window. She knew what that meant.

She walked past the bathroom on her rush downstairs, but she stopped abruptly. She looked in the mirror, shocked to find herself with a worried expression on her face. It was different for her to worry how she looked. She never had a problem with it before; she just never thought of it. She walked into the bathroom, and slowly fixed her hair. She stared for a moment, thinking about make-up she didn't have. She shook her head, bringing her hair back down to its normal state. She walked out and trotted down the stairs, grabbing a coat on the way down.

Yuki watched her leave from his doorway, pulling back into his bedroom, reluctantly knowing where she was going.

Kyo's ears twitched at the sound of someone climbing a ladder, even though he knew who it was. His heart skipped a beat as he lay looking at the stars. He wasn't sure if he wanted her here. What was he supposed to do? He knew what was going on, after a lot of thinking, he slowly figured it out. Was he going to let Akito break their hearts? Or, if anything, could he resist the temptation of giving him the possibility to?

He turned his head the other way as she walked up to him, kneeling down beside his body. He was still thinking about how this was going to go. He didn't have much time before she spoke.

"Kyo… I don't really know what to say. But I need to make some things clear for myself, so please, if you'd help me…" She trailed as he sat up; she watched how his muscles worked. She was coming to a certain conclusion she thought was right.

Kyo didn't speak. He didn't move, and he didn't want to. He didn't know if he was prepared to do anything yet. The only thing that brought him to the state of conversing was the sound of light crying.

"Kyo... I don't know if he did this on purpose, and I don't know if you know anything about this at all. But even if he didn't; Akito brought many things to my attention. You've taught me how to be strong about myself, and say things that are on my mind when I need to, and I need to now!" She took a breath, the tears dripping from her nose onto the roof of the beloved Sohma's house. "I want to make it through this; I want to stay with you, not anyone else! I look at you and I feel at home, under the stars that you and I look at together. I don't want this to change. I want you to be the on I cry in front of! I want to know who you really are, how you feel; I want to know everything about you, because- …Because I'm in love with you. I love you Kyo!" Her head was bent forward allowing the tears to fall from her eyes without rhythm. She held herself up with her am on the roof and was surprised when a hand touched her cheek, the pressure of a few fingers bringing her face up and in front of his. Her heart seemed stop as he kissed the corner of her eyes, making her tears disappear from her face and onto his lips. She felt his hand run through her hair as he also held her face. Her eyes widened as she felt him pressing his lips onto hers, sealing her into a sweet kiss.

Kyo's walls disappeared as he kissed her tears away. He wanted this so much. She always saw right through him and it felt true to be with her, it felt right to keep her close to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her into an embrace that he would never let her go from. Her hair and her skin shone under the moonlight; the word "almost" slipped from his vocabulary when he would think about resisting her. He advanced the kiss as he held her waist with one hand to lend her his cat's sense of balance, running his free hand from her forehead, through her hair and down her spine. He kept his distance, sending the horrid thought of never being able to hold her skidding through his brain. He pushed it away and replaced it with the realization of what was happening. The crimson milk of his body ran through his veins, his nerves becoming receptive to everything around him. This sweet sensation pulsated through is body with an emotion unknown.

Tohru shivered at the feeling of his fingers lining her spine, his strong arm holding her in place, she started to loose her strength at his touch. She felt him rest her back on the roof, as he leaned over her, the glow of the moon lining his entire body. This kiss had progressed into pure passion as she rested on the support beneath her, his hand sliding out from her under her back. She felt him move her hair out of her eyes as the kiss slowed to a gentle, tender emotion. She held his face in her fragile hands, holding his lips to hers. She felt vulnerable to him; like all her emotions had been exposed.

Kyo slowed the kiss to many short, loving caresses with his lips. She felt striking to him, vulnerable with her body at his finger tips. His respect ran deep though and he demonstrated that with light kisses to her neck, leaving no sign of his presence. He kissed from her neck to her ear, nipping at it sending chills through her body, making her squirm at the sensation. With that, he kissed her lips once more, running his fingers down her smooth face, looking her in the eyes. He was speechless at her confessions, and didn't know what would become of them, but he didn't care.

Tohru was insecure after everything had settled, but as she stared at the moonlight lined person in front of her, a feeling of comfort and strength flowed with her blood. She knew now that there wasn't a question in her mind that made her doubt her love for him. He brought her happiness, and nothing was wrong with the world when he touched her. She knew nothing, yet everything at the same time. She didn't know where to begin, but was already on a crossing and didn't know where to end either. Nothing could worry her now. This impression in her entire being made sure of that. It was a feeling she had never experienced and there was nothing unwanted about it. She was a little out of breath, amazed at the fact that Kyo was perfectly fine. He took a breath and began to speak, and she listened intently.

"I'd never think anyone would want to hear what I have to say, I didn't think anyone would ever care to know what I was thinking. But you are the only person who wants to hear me out, and also the only person who makes my words slip away. To think that you're person who wants to be with me. I once said that I would call a person insane if they said they loved me, and to think that person would be you. When I look at you, you face clears every worry in my mind." He leaned to her lips, whispering into her mouth. "I can't help but love you in return." He didn't want to hear her response; he didn't want to talk about it. He enclosed the gap between their mouths, leaving her speechless.


	5. Demands of the Devil

The floor was harder and colder then usual; Tohru was silent from the pressure in the air. Shigure and Hatori; who were both tensely residing behind her outside of the room, anxiously smoked inside when they weren't supposed to. They both were silent, listening intently to the conversation they were blinded from.

The creaks in the floor had a noticeable effect in the atmosphere, because every time Akito would move, the ground would tell them. They all felt unsafe, and their leader made it none less comfortable by staring the girl down. Finally he asked his first abusive question.

"I imagine, you did some thinking." He made is slow way to stand in front of Tohru. He reached down and gently pulled a ribbon loose from her hair. "Fill me in; what else happened?"

Tohru stayed silent, not knowing what to do. Was she to lie? It wouldn't do any good. Akito had this planned; from the moment the possibility of emotions became clear. He had an evil heart. She knew what he was going to say; also knew that this morning was the last time she would see the man she reluctantly fell in love with the night before.

_Oh Mom...what do I do? How can I see the light at the end of THIS tunnel; is there even a path?_ Tohru flintched as he webbed his fingers through her hair, gripping it tighter.

"You are taking to long. Answer me, before I get angry." He snickered.

Tohru squinted her eyes to keep the tears in. "I do love him," she coughed. "I'm sorry, I tried not to. I tried to stay away. But I can't, because..."

Akito pulled her head up and stared at her tightly closed eyes. "Because you _love_ him?" He chuckled, tossing her head down. "Foolish child. Don't you see?" He raised his voice a few levels. "Don't you know I don't allow that? You scum. He thinks he needs you. But now he must be reminded that he really doesn't. He doesn't need you," he turned, yelling down at her in a more evil manner.

"He only needs me, to tell him that he doesn't need people like you." He grabbed her shirt, pulling it up to his face. "People like you who fall in love; and convince my chosen to turn against me. No one needs you, no one wants you. You should go back to the woods, where you belong, little girl." He let her shirt slide out of his grasp, letting her slip to the floor. He grinned down at her.

"I suggest you return to the house once." He turned his back on them all at the door to outside; Shigure and Hatori glued to the floor in the opposite doorway, still blocked by closed doors.

. "Do not speak to Kyo. If I find that you do, he will be punished. You don't want that, I assume." He then shut the door, leaving an evil black shadow on the rice paper. They watched it leave.

Tohru slowly broke down into tears. It was exactly what she knew would happen. She couldn't think about him. She couldn't think about anyone, or anything; at all. She felt herself stand and turn, running out the door. She heard a small amount of the pleading of the grown men in the background, begging her to stop. She couldn't concentrate, but soon the sight of him stopped her in her tracks.

Kyo watched her stop, her hair flowing in front of her face and the tears in her eyes. Her expression stunned him. He watched her stand there, and he felt a horrible sensation shooting through his veins. He clenched his fists and eyed Akito's doorway; but his ears twitched at the sound of movement. He looked over to the sight of her, running away. He called to her, holding out a hand; the only movement his body enabled him. His eyes thinned as he jerked his glance to Akito; the bastard was grinning with the eyes of a devil, staring back at him from a window. Kyo took a defensive step back, palms bleeding from his fists. He screamed.

"What do you want!" He panted from fear. "What... what did you **do to her?**" He growled, the devious cat's eyes boiling, his pupils slits. His blood felt like fire, nipping at his skin. He didn't know what to do; the stare of the satanic inhumane creature was bending him speechless.

"I want your loyalty," Akito sneered. "I want you to pay for being the stupid fool who fell in love with a worthless stranger like her. If you believe that you're going to see _her_ ever again, you're going to find out by making me feel like you don't need it. Because everyone knows, I never give you anything you want."

Kyo panted, silently. The cord was struck; yet he could do nothing. Akito wasn't lyeing, it wasn't something he would underestimate about. Now he had to convince him that he didn't need her, that he no longer loved her. He couldn't tell her to wait for him now; his collar was placed around his neck as soon as he placed his eyes on her. He couldn't stand it any more, he had to leave. He turned and ran; he fled as fast as he could. He went to the only place he could trust.

He kicked off his sandals and tackled a weighted doll in his Master's Dojo. He punched the face, cracking it into pieces. He flipped back up to a standing position and kicked it into the floor, then began punching it as hard as he could. He lifted his hand from the rubble, the blood pouring out of his knuckles. The bone was raw, and the pain was indescribable. But that was nothing. He hardly cared.

Kuwabara stood in the doorway, hearing the commotion. He had felt something a while ago, and had been expecting his adoptive son to be crying on his floor. He stayed his distance. He didn't know and he didn't need to. He would see him in time.

Meanwhile; Tohru had been running for quiet a while. She burst into the house, collapsing to her knees and to the ground in the door way. Yuki heard the loud slam of the door and stepped down the stairs; he saw her and ran to her side, holding her up a little. Her eyes were swollen, and she was already sleeping. He picked her up and brought her to her bed, laying her down. He held her hand when she was under the covers, studying her. He kissed her forehead.

"I apologize. But I'm still a coward. I can't escape Akito," He clenched her hand, remembering her lessons she had taught him daily. "I'm still a coward. I can't do what Kyo did. I can't stand the pain." He let her hand go and let it drop to her side. "So, for that, I am truly sorry." He turned, reluctantly leaving her room; shutting the door to the last sight of her as how things might never be again.


	6. Remedies for Memories

* * *

Um... Hi o.O. I guess Im here to tell you about the chapter... So, yeah. Um, It might be different, because I went through a sick struggle to think of what to write. I had no idea, and I was distressed; you see because 9, 10 and 11 FB mangas had been out for a while and I hadn't read them yet. Yes, I know, its horrid. But, you see, when I did just this week, they turned out to be very similar to my story. So, I had to stop and think of another plot, because the one I already... didn't have... might end up being more like the real story then mine was already. Thanks to my best lover, Color Me Oblivious. She helped me think of the plot. So, clap to her in your comments, please! So, if anyone understood that: 

This chapter is going to jump back and forth between Yuki and Kyo, tieing some things up and letting new things known. This leads you up to two very important intense and very-different-from-original-story chapters.

Sorry about the rant, here's your damn story. ) Enjoy. Please.

* * *

Kyo woke, and the only surprise was that his awakening wasn't surprising at all. He slowly opening his eyes and sat up, looking around him for a moment. He glances at his watch and read the time of 9:00 am. Just a little later then he usually slept until. But, then again, Shishou's bed's were the best to him.

He slung his legs over his bed and into his slippers; that seemed to be a gene all the Sohma's had. He stretched his bare chest and stood, straightening out his baggy silk black pajama pants. He walked out of the room to find his Master drinking Sake in a chair. Kyo actually smiled.

"Hi Shishou. How was your sleep?" He took the milk out of the fridge and took a swig, getting a look from Kazuma.

But he chuckled. "Just fine. How are you doing?"

Kyo shut the fridge, and after a moment let his hand slide down the handle. He watched his fingers glide one by one off the plastic, dreaming. He couldn't hide it in his face; the wound, the scar, and the longing desire for it to be healed. He needed her back, but he had no idea what to do.

"Shishou... Everything always begins to look up... But then I remember -him-..." His fists clenched and his hair stood on end, he heard himself growl as he began to speak again. "He's ruining everything. I think I can see her again, but if I do they'll chuck me away like I don't matter. That stupid ass hole rat has everything his way, all he has to do is be the heartless jerk he always is and just break her heart to get freedom, I don't even come close to getting off that easy!"

He stopped suddenly and looked Kazuma directly in the eyes, as if he had said to much. "I'm sorry."

Kazuma looked at him, not knowing what to say. He had no power to change anything Akito would decide, it wasn't worth argument. He flung his foot out under Kyo's, tripping him into his arms. He held him up tightly in a hug, knowing that if things continued like this, it might be the last time he did so.

"S-Shishou..." Kyo stuttered. He took a few moments, but soon was feeling rather grateful for the embrace. He buried his face in Kazuma's chest he felt vulnerable, and unsafe.

"Shishou... W-what will I do? Why do I have to go to a place like that? I ... I thought it wasn't my fault." Kyo clenched his hands tighter. He calmed as Kazuma set a hand on his head.

"Don't worry. She won't be hurt. And neither will you, not without me interfering."

He had nothing to tell Kyo, and he didn't know what would happen. But he would help him until the end.

* * *

"No! I won't go! I won't go with him, he'll hurt me mommy! Please, mo-"

SLAP

"Shut up, you brat. Go with him; it doesn't matter what you think, this is an adult matter."

"Please mommy! I don't want to go with him! Please don't ma-" Yuki's frantic begging was ended with a punch to the face fallowed by more cruel beatings. "Mommy don't! Please stop, it hurts!"

Yuki broke down into tears, looking up at his mother and the boy next to her; it _made_ him silent. His stare was deceiving; Yuki couldn't make any noise whether he wanted to or not.

He cried out in fear as he watched his mother once more hurl her fist at him-

The sheets fell of Yuki's bed as he threw himself upright. He caught his forehead in his hand and wiped the sweat off his chin. He stood and stipped his clothes. They were disgustingly uncomfortable; not more then he was though. He stopped moving for a few moments as he remembered his dream.

_This is stupid.  
_

He grunted, shook his head and put on something comfortable for the beginning of the day. He slid his cold bare feet into his slippers.

He rubbed his eyes all the way to the coffee counter. Everything was normal, Shigure was at the door talking to someone quickly, but not seeing anything of Kyo or Tohru at all was making it rather different. His eyes sunk, and so did his spirits. That stupid cat had ruined everything, just because he was alive. Yuki stared at the reflection in the spoon he held.

He turned it in his hand, thinking about Akito. His childish fears were not easy to get rid of; Akito was everywhere he went. The pain felt so big that he wanted to explode; and now she was gone. He wondered where Kyo had gone after that night. He remembered the building; that evil, empty, horrid cell. He hoped Kyo visited that stupid place. It was where he would go if he didn't behave. But what made Yuki shiver was the fact that he was miserable from avoiding going there himself.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Shigure came out of no where, plucking the bent spoon from Yuki's fist. "Please, that was my favorite spoon. Although, I try to avoid playing favorites with my silverware." He chuckled.

Yuki stared at him; causing Shigure to seriously withdraw from the comedy act. He studied Yuki for a moment and concluded with a speech.

"Yuki; you're very strong. Akito is a very tough opponent to fight; and at this pace, most people would have given in by now. But you ... You're very smart to avoid her. You think it's cowardly, but its being sane. Kyo made a mistake and you know how he will pay; Akito promised you that."

Yuki glared at the floor, clenching his fists tightly. He wasn't strong at all. Shigure was just comforting him.

"But then again. Kyo proved _he_ had a heart and a soul yesterday. She was willing to love him. Where were you?" Shigure questioned him; he wasn't about to choose sides.

"Ugh, Shut up Shigure! I did it _because _I --" He stopped.

Shigure stopped and grinned. "Hope you aren't Closter phobic." He smiled at Yuki with the most horrid feeling emanating from him. He slid away from Yuki's sight, leaving the door open.

"You're evil!" Yuki snapped at him, his fists slamming the door shut. The force of the swing made quite a noise; the nerves in his eyes flashing images of his mother before him.

Nothing was worse then seeing the woman who threw him out, and was about to throw him away.

* * *

It was only dusk outside, but Kyo already lay in an huge pile of blankets on his bed. He rubbed the tips and edges of his ear, listening to nothing but his thoughts and breath. 

"Kyo; would you like someone to help you?" Kazuma entered Kyo's temporary room at his Dojo, casting a shadow over the floor from the last bit of sunlight from that day.

Kyo didn't move at first; he blinked his eyes open and licked his finger. His emotions were not straight; Akito had affected him. He might need help after all. He didn't know how; all he knew was that something was making him unsurprisingly cattish. He sat up and stared at the floor.

"Shishou... Do you remember, when I was younger, I set fire to your bed when we were camping, by putting the stick from smores down on it while it was burning?" Kyo's lips curled into a faint smile.

Kazuma chuckled. "A night sleeping with grass between your toes is hard to forget."

"And the time where you and I fell from the trees and into the fish pond?" Kyo laughed a little this time. He sat up and looked at his master.

"I could never forget any of these memories, Kyo." Kazuma studied the well grown child on the bed. "You're so much older now. You've experience challenges. I will never forget the preparations I lead you through."

Kyo looked at his hands, remembering the night that he had a chance to hold her in them; like the soft rose skin he could finally rest his scraped paws on. He made fists, the tickling feeling of her silky hair still nerving through his fingers. "I could never forget. She is the only one who has understood... If she forgot, I could never live on. I would willingly go into confinement; I would have nothing to live for."

Kazuma touched his adoptive son's trembling fingers.

"Please Kyo, you shouldn't say such things. You need to think about this. Life isn't something to take lightly."

Kyo rested his head down again, dismissing his master from his attention. He remembered the times he had spent with her; the times he had taken for granted, not knowing they would end up in something as sorrowful as death.

_Kyo had a tray full of decorated muffins in his spread out palm. He looked over the room of seated people at tables, then at his apron._

"_What the hell are we doing this for again?" He growled down towards Tohru, who was also dressed in a cooks hat, a short apron over a short shirt and a tray full of Strawberry slushies with straws and mini umbrellas._

"_Come on Kyo, don't worry, it will be fun! It's just one day after school, and we get some classes off! Plus, everyone's here." She giggled._

"_THAT'S WHATS WRONG WITH IT! Who the hell said I would walk around with a damn apron on? And why do I have to PASS OUT MUFFINS?" Kyo almost threw the tray, but Tohru had put her tray down and steadied his arm. _

"_Kyo, you don't have to, it's just I thought it would be more interesting if we did it together, that's all."_

_Tohru went to pick up her tray, but hana-Jimi had picked it up before so. _

"_Tohru, Im sure that if you try to serve these nice people, you might end up losing some of the product.' Said Hana-Jimi calmly. _

_Kyo made a hiss type of a noise. "Hey why the hell do you keep doin' that?"_

"_TOOOHRRUUU!" Said a skipping ball of shrieking glee. Momiji had spotted her and had left his table to make his joyous way to her side. "Tohru, you should come sit with us! Hatsuharu and Yuki are there too!" He giggled and tugged at her apron._

_Tohru giggled along, and went with him; since Hana-Jimi had taken her tray elsewhere, and was currently ignoring some girls in the corner who were amused by the fact that she was passing out slushies._

_Later..._

_  
tohru walked inside, fallowed closely by Kyo. He shut the door and Tohru turned around to hang up her Jacket, watching him as he took off his. He hung it up over hers, looking down at her._

"_What, you upset or somethin'?" Kyo looked down at her questioningly._

_Tohru shook her head quickly, trying to avoid blushing. "Oh no, not at all, I was just thinking, that's all." She made her way into the kitchen, serving a bowl of snacks on the table above the heater. She sat next to him. _

"_Kyo?" Tohru hesitated._

"_Hm?" Kyo bit into his cracker, resting his head on his hand._

"_Would you ever want to forget about what happened today? I knew it wasn't your idea of fun." She set her hands down on the table, seemingly studying the pattern of the skirt on her lap. _

_Kyo watched her. "It's the only time I had to wear an apron, of course I won't forget it." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then looked at her and gave her a smile. "You're ideas are always better then mine, anyway."_

Kyo stopped nipping at the tip of his finger. Ever since that night, when he heard her say that, he never wanted to forget anything they had ever done together. And if she ever forgot, he was convinced there wouldn't be a reason to wake from his sleep the morning after.

He stood and looked out across the outside, purring deep inside his chest. He rested his head on the door frame, wondering how long it would be until he saw her.

"I guess... I just have to wait."


End file.
